The Best You've Never Had
by LightWoman
Summary: Gillian's having a nice relaxing evening... but it won't last. Callian all the way. First two chapters are rated T, third is definitely M.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little Callian-ness that came to me while relaxing in the bath tonight. Managed not to leap out and scream 'Eureka!' when it came to me though. Title will make sense in the next chapter… it may be two chapters, it may turn into more. Who knows? ;-)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Best You've Never Had

Bliss. Pure, utter bliss. Gillian Foster honestly couldn't think of anything better after a long, hard day at work than relaxing in a scented bubble bath with a glass of wine, relaxing music playing softly in the background and the gentle glow of candles surrounding her.

At least, it _was _bliss. Until the ringing of her phone disturbed the beautiful quiet. Sighing, Gillian leaned out of the bath and picked it up – the only reason she'd brought the receiver into the bathroom was so she could disconnect any call that came through and not have it ringing constantly outside, where she was unable to shut the noise off. _I should have just disconnected the damn thing_, she thought, as she glanced at the caller ID. Cal.

Knowing he'd just keep calling if he didn't get through, she accepted the call and lazily brought the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice came out low and soft and very languorous, and Cal did a double take on the other end.

"Foster?"

"Yes?" The same sleepy, dreamy voice.

"Did I wake you up? Or are you on drugs?"

"Neither." She smiled as she lowered herself even further under the bubbles. "I'm just relaxed."

"Oh yeah?" She could practically hear him raising his eyebrows at her.

"Having a nice relaxing bubble bath, if you must know," she told him, and he heard a quiet splashing sound as she lowered her free hand into the bath.

"Well, sorry to disturb your moment of relaxation," he said, a trace of humour in his voice, "but we need to go over the Hilton files."

"Tonight?" Her voice lost its dreamlike edge, and she sat up a little more in the bath. Cal heard the sound of slapping water, and tried very hard not to form a mental image that would detract him from the conversation in hand.

"Sorry love, but it's got to be done. We don't have to meet at the office… just somewhere we can look over the files."

Gillian exhaled loudly. "Can't we do it over the phone? I really don't have any desire whatsoever to leave this bath, Cal."

"No can do, love. You need to see this. But hey, if you want to conduct this meeting in your bathtub, I'm more than willing to accommodate." She could hear in his voice the cheeky grin that was plastered across his face, and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Nice try. How about you drive over here, and I'll spend every moment until two minutes before you arrive enjoying my bath before you wrench me away from it so cruelly?"

"I guess I could do that. Two minutes going to be enough time for you to get yourself out of the bath and make yourself look presentable?"

"It's enough time to throw on a towel," she teased, and he chuckled.

"Fair enough. I'll bring a bottle, shall I?"

"I've already had half a bottle. And won't you be driving back?"

"Red or white?" was his answer.

"Surprise me," she said, her voice dropping again to a whisper as she lapsed back into her dreamlike state.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, Foster," he told her. "That's eighteen left for you to enjoy your bath. Nineteen if you don't care about throwing on a towel before you open the door for me."

"Bye Cal," she said, cutting him off and letting the phone drop out of her hand. She sank further under the bubbles, feeling the warm water wash over every inch of her skin, and relaxed her whole body again, the smile still on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone, much appreciated :-]

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two

Gillian eased herself out of the bath with a wistful sigh and reached for her fluffy white towel. She ran it over her arms and legs to remove the excess water, then wrapped it around her body, knotting it above her breastbone. She bent down to pull the plug from the bath and paused for a moment, listening to the rhythmic gurgling before gently blowing out all the candles. She headed into the bedroom, hearing the unmistakable sound of Cal's knock at the same moment she flicked her bedroom light on.

"Just a minute," she called, slipping some underwear on before reaching for her black silk dressing gown and wrapping it around her body.

"Out the bath, Foster, hurry up. Unless you want to tell me where you keep your spare key?"

"I'm coming," she said, smiling to herself as she tied the sash around her waist.

"I'm an impatient bloke," he called, and she grinned as she headed towards the door.

"Don't I know it," she said as she pulled the door open.

"No towel?" he said, his eyes sweeping her from head to toe.

"Afraid not."

"Still, I suppose that's not bad." He was leaning against her door frame, a folder in one hand, a bottle of wine swinging loosely in the other. "Going to invite me in then?"

"Maybe." She smiled, then held the door open a little wider and stepped back.

He strolled in, heading straight into the lounge as if he owned the place. Flopping onto the couch, he held up the two objects in his hand. "Which first, love? Business," he waved the file, "or pleasure?" He shook the bottle.

"Can't you combine the two?" she asked lightly, and he raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Hope so, love."

She sat down on the couch next to him and curled her legs up under her, revealing more flesh than Cal had been expecting to see.

"File?" She held out a hand.

"Glass?" Cal said, holding out his, and she laughed.

"Fine. I'll get some glasses. You find something to look at."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her flirtatiously as she swung her legs off the sofa, and she rolled her eyes. "Something in the file, Cal."

"Right, right." He flicked it open and started shuffling through the papers, but his eyes were glued to Gillian as she crossed the room towards the kitchen.

She returned a minute later, two glasses in her hand. "Well?" She sat down, placing both glasses on the table and reaching for the bottle. "I gave up the perfect evening for this, it had better be worth it."

"Define worth it."

"Productive for the case." She handed him a glass.

"Well, I'll do my best. Thanks love," he said, raising his glass slightly before taking a sip. "Mm. This is good. Excellent choice."

"It's the wine you brought, Cal."

"I know. Like I said, excellent choice."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Can we get on with looking at the file now? You dragged me out of the bath because it was important, or so you claim. Prove it."

"Alright, darling. I will." He shuffled closer to her under the guise of needing to show her something in the file. "Take a look at this…"

***********

Two hours later, they'd been through the file several times with a fine toothed comb, and found everything they'd needed to wrap the case up in the morning. The bottle of wine Cal had brought had been entirely devoured, and they were now finishing off the bottle that Gillian had opened earlier. She'd resumed her position on the couch with her legs to one side, very close to Cal's, and he'd somehow managed to end up a bit nearer the middle anyway.

"So," he said, tossing the file onto the coffee table. "I guess we're done with business. Onto pleasure."

"Oh yes?" She took another sip of her wine, half enjoying the flirtatious banter they'd engaged in all evening and half wondering what the hell she was doing – flirting drunkenly with Cal in her house on a Thursday evening.

"So, what conversation is appropriate for two friends who are spending the evening drinking together? Truth or dare?"

She giggled. "That's hardly fair. You already know all my truths."

"And you know most of mine."

"Most," she repeated, and he grinned.

"Too much truth can be a bad thing love. Remember that."

"What then?"

"Best shag you've ever had," he said, and she spluttered on her wine. "Come on, friends talk about sex all the time. It's a normal topic of conversation, especially when you're pissed. Divulging personal secrets and all that. Plus I'm intrigued."

"Are you now? I never knew you were so interested in my sex life, Cal."

"Guess that's a truth about me you never knew." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Cal…"

"Come on, we're sharing secrets here. It's gotta be done. So…"

She thought about it, and a slow smile spread across her face. "Okay… I guess I have two…"

"First guy you slept with that you were actually in love with, and the first man to show you earth-shattering, oh my god who knew it could be this good sex," Cal rattled off, and Gillian frowned at him.

"No," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well… yes," she admitted, irritated that he could read her so well.

"Names? Details? No wait… just tell me their names and I'll tell you which was which," he challenged her.

"Reckon you can tell which is which from just their names? You're pretty confident," she teased him, and he grinned at her.

"Go on," he said, leaning back to the side of the sofa, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Okay…" she said. "John… and Tony." She said both names with as straight a face as possible, then smirked at Cal. "Well?"

"Nah… all lies. Those aren't their names." She shot him a look of pure annoyance, and he grinned. "Can't fool me, love. Nice try, though."

She sighed. "Okay. Mike and Dan."

"Mike you loved, Dan you screwed," he said instantly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Eloquently put, Cal."

"Thanks."

She took another swig of wine, feeling her head start to swim. Cal was no doubt waiting for her to ask him the same question, but she had no desire to listen to him describe his sexual escapades with Zoe or any other woman. Her silence told him as much, and he smiled inwardly.

"Not Alec then?" he asked innocently.

She blushed. "I… well… you know, when you're married it's… I mean… I'm not saying it was _bad_…"

He grinned, enjoying seeing her so flustered. "It's alright love, I won't tell him. Next time I bump into him at a cocktail party or some such I'll stick to "Hey Alec, how you doing, still snorting the coke? Lovely," rather than "Hey, Alec, you know your wife didn't actually enjoy having sex with you?"

"Shut up," she giggled. "I didn't say that. And when do you ever go to cocktail parties?"

"I might go to cocktail parties. As long as I don't have to wear a tux or make small talk with boring people."

"I like you in a tux," she confessed, and he smiled at the truth of her words.

"Maybe I'll start wearing them more often then."

They lapsed into silence again, and Cal finished off the wine in his glass before placing it somewhat clumsily on the table.

"So… who's the best you've never had?"

"Excuse me? I know you've had a couple of glasses of wine Cal, but you know you're talking gibberish, right?"

"I'm talking perfect sense love. Who's the best you've never had?" She continued to stare at him, so he carried on, shooting her his usual lopsided grin. "You know… someone you've always fancied, that you have great chemistry with…" He sat up, leaning a little closer to her, enjoying the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Someone you fantasised about, felt the spark with… someone who made your breathing become a little quicker when they got close…" He leant in even closer. "Someone who makes your heart beat a little faster…" She tried not to swallow, but couldn't help it, and his grin widened. "Someone you just _know_…" he reached up to brush a loose strand of hair from her face, "would be a fantastic kisser and an amazing lover, and definitely the best you'd ever had. You just haven't… yet."

"I see," she said, trying to keep her voice even and steady. "Hence the 'never had' part. Makes sense."

"Indeed. So…"

"Hmm." She swirled the remaining wine around her glass, then took a delicate sip. "Loker?" she said at last, and Cal let out a laugh that was somewhere between amusement and revulsion.

"You know, I've always wondered about you two… shame he doesn't go for married women."

"I'm divorced," she retorted, and he nodded, surveying her in his usual, intense way.

"That you are, love. That you are."

"But this 'best you've never had'… it never can be, right?"

"Bad news for Loker if that's true. But you never know… things can change."

"They already are," she whispered, her gaze dropping briefly from his eyes to his lips – something which even in his slightly inebriated state did not go unnoticed by Cal.

"Yes, love, I think they are," he said, reaching out to take her glass from her. He put it on the table, then reached his hands up to cup her face. Leaning towards her, he pressed his lips against hers, and felt her shift her body towards him in response, drawing her hand up to his neck and pulling him towards her to deepen the kiss. Yes, things were changing. And as he felt her tongue grappling with his, the immense passion of the situation exciting him beyond even his imagination, Cal couldn't help but think it was about bloody time.

..

..

A/N So… should I continue? I think we all know where this story will be heading if I do ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

So, you requested a third chapter… ta daa! Sorry it's taken a while, I've got a few other stories on the go, but hopefully it was worth the wait! This chapter is rated M. You have been warned ;-)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

_Wow_. That was the only coherent thought that Gillian could form – just _wow_. Of course, Cal had been right in everything he'd said when describing the 'best she'd never had' – her heart did beat faster when he was around, they had chemistry, and she'd always known he would be a good kisser. But _this_ fantastic… well, that had been very unexpected. She was leaning back on the cushion, her hands around Cal's neck as he continued to make her quiver with that tongue of his. His lips eventually left hers to trail a line of kisses down her throat and neck, and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

Cal pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes. "You sure this is what you want, love?" His eyes flicked briefly to the empty bottles of wine.

Gillian nodded. "I'm not drunk, Cal. A little light-headed, maybe, but I know what I want. You don't have to feel guilty about taking advantage or anything." She stroked his chest lightly as she spoke, and he smiled down at her. "What about you?" she asked suddenly, uncertainty flashing across her face.

"Oh, this is definitely what I want," he murmured, pressing a light kiss to her temple. "After years of waiting at the sidelines of your life, finally I get my chance to shine."

"You've never been at the sidelines, Cal," she said, stroking his face with her hands. "Don't you get it?" She pulled him towards her for another long, deep kiss, revelling in the feel of his body crushed against hers, then broke away, both of them a little breathless. "You're the centre," she whispered.

His face split into a grin as he tugged at her dressing gown. "Same, love," he said, groaning in appreciation when he saw her sexy underwear. "Now tell me, Foster, why you're wearing sexy underwear like this tonight? Surely you didn't imagine that my coming over for work-related matters would result in us sleeping together?"

"Certainly not!" she said. "I just put on whatever came to hand first. You were rushing me, remember?"

He studied her face, trying to decide if she was lying, and she giggled. "What's the matter, Cal? Can't read me?"

"I can always read you, darling." He dipped his face to hers again, kissing her with such passion she actually gasped when he pulled away. "Ever thought that might make me an even better lover?"

"I have, as it happens," she admitted, smiling at him flirtatiously.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have thought a good girl like you would think of things like that." He continued his exploration of her body, his hands sliding lower and lower, and she fought hard to form words properly.

"I'm not such a good girl though, am I?"

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning wickedly as he brought his lips to hers again.

"Bedroom," Gillian moaned against his lips, tugging at his shirt.

"Such a traditionalist, Gill. What's wrong with the couch?" Cal teased her.

"Uh uh." She shook her head. "I've spent too many years thinking about having you in my bed, I'm not going to pass up the opportunity now."

"Years?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've only been divorced six months Dr Foster… don't tell me you were thinking about having me in your bed while you were still married to Alec?"

Gillian blushed and averted her eyes, mumbling something incoherent.

"Hey." Cal lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Don't feel ashamed, love. I used to think about you while I was still married." He smiled as her face registered surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't know? Come on, Foster. How long have we danced around this? Our respective spouses never stood a chance," he added softly, and Gillian swallowed.

"This will change everything," she whispered, her hands rubbing light circles on his chest. Cal saw a flash of uncertainty cross her face, but her eyes were still dark with arousal, and she was lightly biting her bottom lip.

"Yes," he answered simply. "And it's about time." Pulling her close to him, he kissed her again, this time trying to pour as much love into the kiss as passion. Together they stumbled towards the bedroom, and as Gillian's hand reached for the door handle and pushed it open, Cal saw the uncertainty was gone from her face. Still, he had to ask. "You sure about this, love?"

She didn't answer – at least not in words. _I guess there's more than one way to answer a question with your tongue,_ Cal reflected with amusement as he responded enthusiastically to Gillian. He pushed her dressing gown the rest of the way off her, drinking in the sight of her toned body in sexy underwear. "God, you're beautiful," he said, reaching behind her to unhook her bra and pulling it off her in seconds. He reached down to remove the final piece of her underwear, but she giggled and took a step back.

"Now, Cal, I hardly think it's fair that I'm almost naked and you're practically fully dressed."

"I 'spose you're right," he conceded, watching her lustfully as she lay herself down on the bed, propped up on her elbows, waiting. Although desperate to feel her naked body pressed against his, Cal took his time removing his clothing, enjoying watching her eyes, dark with arousal, travel across his body as he slowly undressed in front of her. When the last item of clothing had been removed, he stepped towards her. "Now we're almost even," he said, smiling as he saw her wriggle in anticipation. Pulling her underwear off slowly, he marvelled at the feel of her legs, so smooth and soft and utterly perfect. Dropping her panties onto the floor, he crawled over her, his hands either side of her head, then lowered his mouth to hers as their tongues came together in another passionate kiss.

"Do you have any idea," Cal murmured as he pulled his lips away from hers, "how much I want to touch you?" His hands found their way between her legs and she let out a moan of pleasure. "How much I want to make you come…" he continued, stroking her, and a gasp escaped her lips as his finger caressed her g-spot.

"Cal…" she moaned, and the sound of his name spurred him on as he added another finger, stroking her harder and faster.

"You feel amazing," he told her, pressing his lips to hers. Already short of breath from being on the brink of orgasm, Gillian had to pull away quickly before she passed out, and took in a huge gulp of air as Cal buried his face in her neck, biting her gently as his fingers continued their magical work, driving her ever closer to release. The feel of her, her softness and wetness, and the sounds she was making was almost enough to get him off without her even touching him. _The power of this woman_, he thought with a grin. _And she doesn't even realise how fantastic she is._

"Cal," she panted, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I'm…" Before she could say the words she tumbled over the edge, digging her nails into his back as the exquisite pleasure washed over her in waves.

Cal watched her face; he'd seen Gillian happy before, but with the look of pure bliss on her delicate features she was even more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Pulling his hand away, he held his fingers up to his lips. Gillian opened her eyes and watched as Cal licked his fingers, her eyes widening slightly. "Mm," he said appreciatively, and Gillian licked her lips as she watched him suck on his fingers, the sight turning her on more than she'd imagined it could. "Delicious," he murmured. "But you know, it just makes me want to taste you even more." He shifted himself lower on the bed and slid his hands under her legs for support.

"Cal," she said, realising what he was going to do and wanting him to wait until she'd had the chance to repay the favour. "Isn't it your turn now?" she managed to say as Cal placed his hands underneath her ass and dipped his face to her.

"Nope," he said. Although his erection was straining for attention, he could wait. He would wait, for her. As his tongue made contact with her most intimate area, Gillian let out a muffled scream. He licked her again, more slowly this time, and Gillian wrapped her hands around the sheets, desperate for something to hold onto. Her screams become louder as he flicked his tongue inside her, and Cal wondered briefly if she was always this vocal during sex, or if it was just because of him.

"Cal," she screamed, knowing the sound of his name turned him on and wanting to give him something to repay his generosity, the likes of which she'd never seen in the bedroom. As he continued to ravage her with his tongue, Gillian's breathing become even shorter, and she knew it wouldn't take her as long to come this time – she'd barely recovered from her last orgasm and here she was again, on the edge of ecstasy.

She placed her hands on Cal's head, tangling her fingers through his hair. Her nails scraped along his scalp, making him grow even harder, not that he'd thought that possible. A few seconds later he felt her shiver, and she let out a louder scream as her second orgasm of the night overtook her. Cal drew his tongue slowly along her one more time, then gently began kissing his way up her body, over her stomach and breasts before clamping his lips firmly on hers.

"Alright love?" he whispered, trailing kisses across her cheek and beginning to suck lightly on her earlobe.

"Fantastic," she breathed, running her hands over his back. "Just… give me a minute and I'll…" She reached between his legs, groaning when she felt how hard he was for her. "I won't make you wait much longer," she promised. "Just… have to…"

Cal ran his finger delicately along her jaw, bringing his lips down from her ear to her neck. After a few moments, Gillian pulled herself upright a little more. "Okay," she breathed, feeling Cal's erection still pressed against her thigh and not wanting him to have to wait a moment longer. As she started to shift her position, Cal lightly pushed her back down on the bed.

"Much as I'd love that, darling," he said, his hot breath tickling her neck, "I want to be inside you."

Gillian's breath caught in her throat as she realised what that would mean. "I don't know if I can…" she began, but as she felt Cal slide into her, she was amazed to find she was wet for him again.

"You can," he told her, starting to move inside her with a slowness that was the sweetest torture she'd ever known.

"Are you going for a record?" she wheezed as he slowly began to increase his rhythm. She thrust her hips towards him, desperate for release and at the same time never wanting this moment to end.

He grinned at her. "Any of your other lovers make you come three times within minutes?" She smiled as she gave a quick shake of her head, arousal still written across her face as he began to thrust into her harder and faster. "Come for me, darling," he coaxed her, feeling himself draw closer. How he'd managed to hold off for this long he had no idea, but he was determined to bring Gillian with him – he wasn't going to settle for just twice.

"Cal," she cried, as she approached the brink of her third orgasm. The sound of her crying out his name proved too much – unable to hold off any longer, he spent himself inside her, thrusting once more as she came seconds later, clinging to him as her muscles tightened around him.

For a few moments they clung to one another, their bodies crushed together, their heart rates gradually beginning to slow. "Wow," was all Gillian could manage. Cal slowly withdrew from her, immediately feeling bereft from the loss of contact. As he lay beside her, Gillian wrapped her leg over him, allowing him to feel her warmth and wetness against his thigh. She ran her hand over his chest, lightly tracing erratic patterns, and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Wow," she repeated.

"Inclined to agree with you on that one, love." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her in even closer to him, his other hand lightly brushing up and down her arm.

"So… I guess now you're not the best I've never had," Gillian said at last with a laugh, and Cal put on a mock confused expression.

"Hey, I thought that was Loker's role?"

She smiled at him. "Will you settle for being the best I've _ever_ had?"

"Better than John and Tony?"

She laughed. "Yes. Especially since they don't exist."

"And Dan and Mike?"

"Definitely," she said, kissing his neck and snuggling even closer to him.

"Then I guess I'll accept that." He smiled down at her, her radiant beauty still taking his breath away. "And you're mine, love," he added, "just in case you haven't figured that out."

The double meaning in his words did not go unnoticed by Gillian, and she felt warmth spreading through her body that although very different from the amazing orgasm Cal had just given her was just as wonderful.

"Guess we'll have to find new ones, then, eh?" he said, and she swatted at him playfully.

"Don't you dare."

"Ooh, getting jealous now are we? I don't know, women. We sleep together once and all of a sudden I'm not even allowed to think about other women."

"Fine," she said, arching an eyebrow at him. "If that's how you want to play… Ben took me out on the town in Vegas, and he was rather 'wowed' by my appearance." She blushed slightly. "We had a great night… I'm thinking _he _should be my new 'best I've never had'… or perhaps it's a tie between him and Loker?"

"Okay. I take it back. This is a stupid game that we really shouldn't play anymore." She laughed at the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Loker is young," she continued thoughtfully. "So he's probably got a lot of stamina…"

"Hey!" Now Cal sounded personally offended. "I've got plenty of stamina, thank you."

She laughed softly. "Yes, you have."

"You know, Torres is young too…" he began, and she sat up a little, looking down on him with a disdainful but slightly amused expression.

"Okay. Let's just stop this now, and make a pact. You and I will never sleep with Loker, Torres, Reynolds, or anyone else at the office."

"Oh, but Loker and I get on so well."

"Tough." She grinned at him. "From now on the only person you're allowed to sleep with at the office is your partner."

"What about outside the office?"

"Funny, Cal," she said, feigning sarcasm, but her mind flashed to him and Zoe. She knew they'd slept together since the divorce, even fairly recently… she had a pull over him that Gillian wasn't sure she'd ever be able to match. Plus, she was the mother of his child, for goodness sake.

"Don't worry about Zoe," he said, answering her silent question and she couldn't help laughing.

"You always could read me so well."

"Yeah. Sorry about that love." He studied her face closely – so beautiful, so open, so honest.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I don't mind. Well, sometimes I do." They both laughed. "But mostly, I love that you know me so well."

If she'd omitted a few words from that last sentence, Cal thought, it might just be the most perfect thing he'd ever heard anyone say. He pressed a light kiss to her shoulder and she ran her hand up his chest, resting above his heart. Yes, the sex had been amazing, as he'd known it would be. But in a way, this was even better – holding Gillian so close, feeling her breath fall softly on his neck, her legs wrapped around his, her body pressed tightly against him, so smooth and soft and warm… Yes, this was definitely the best he'd ever had. The best he ever _would _have, of that he was certain. Now he'd finally been able to establish his place in her life, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Cal?" She sounded as if she were about to drop off to sleep.

"Mm?" he replied, almost as languidly.

"I love you."

He smiled as he kissed her hair, running his hands down her face and tilting her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. "I love you too," he told her, delighting in the blissful smile that spread across her face at his words. With a contented sigh she let her head rest on his shoulder, her hand gently caressing his chest. That was the best sentence he'd ever heard her speak, and tonight had definitely been the best of his life. And Gillian – she was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Just think," he murmured, feeling as though he could drift off to sleep at any moment too. "If I hadn't needed to look over those files tonight, this might never have happened."

"Oh, I think it would have," she said sleepily, lifting her head slightly to give him a dazzling smile. "You wouldn't have been able to resist me for much longer."

Cal laughed. "I don't know how I resisted you for as long as I did," he told her honestly.

"Well, you know what they say Cal." She brushed her lips against his for a slow, sweet kiss. "The best things in life are worth waiting for."


End file.
